Gas turbine engines are known to include a compressor section, a combustion section, and a turbine section. Generally, air is compressed in the compressor section, directed to the combustor section where it is combined with fuel and combusted, and then expanded in the turbine section. Various systems associated with the engine include independently controlled actuators. The actuators receive commands from an electronic engine controller (EEC). Some example systems include variable area nozzles, stator vane assemblies, and bleed valves, to name a few.
In some known engines, each actuator includes a linear variable differential transformer (LVDT) configured to provide actuator position information directly to the EEC. The actuators may further be fluidly coupled to a source of fuel, and incorporate a fuel-based hydraulic system (sometimes called a “fueldraulic” system).
Each actuator further includes separate, dedicated functions within each actuator for electric, fuel, and control. Each actuator is configured to interpret instructions from an engine control system and provide corresponding feedback.